


Krie

by fischotterschreiberei



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fischotterschreiberei/pseuds/fischotterschreiberei
Summary: about my original character, Krie, and their species, the Undines





	Krie

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps this is a bit unconventional, but i wanted a place to put a little bio for my original character that was easy to reference! i hope this is ok haha

****

**name:**  Krie'battalaa'aa, goes by “Krie”   
**age:**  62 keps (125 earth years)  
**height:** 5′7″  
**weight:**  145 lbs  
**voice claim:**  [Elizabeth/ _Bioshock: Infinite_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ChaDL6KsMzA)  
**species:**   Undine  
**home planet:**  Paracel  
**gender:**  unclear, primarily uses they/them pronouns   
**sexuality:**  demisexual/panromantic  
**alignment:**  Neutral Good  
**sign/MBTI:** Pisces/INFP

“Krie” is one of the amphibious, fish-like Undines; a peaceful people of the aquatic planet Paracel who value nature and art above all else. 

Krie was around 31 keps (the Undine equivalent of a young teenager) when the Nereid invasion occurred. The Nereids had been neighbors to the Undines, living in deeper waters while Undines dwelt just below the coastline. Specialized anatomy allowed for frequent trips between the depths and the surface, but even still the Nereids outgrew their own turf and its resources. They turned to conquest, quickly subduing the peaceful Undines and instilling an extremely harsh dictatorship in order to keep a firm hold on their ill-gotten gains. The Nereids controlled literally every aspect of the Undines’ lives, and anyone who stepped out of line was punished harshly. Anyone who tried to leave the planet would be killed on the spot. 

One of Krie’s parents was killed in the initial attacks, the other executed for attempting to escape several keps later. Krie was left to provide for their broodmates while trying to focus on their xenobiology studies. The few times they dared fight back, they were put through extreme physical and psychological punishment that scarred their body and mind. While they were what they would consider a rebel, they harbored a quiet, gentle defiance - a soft stubbornness that took the form of an outstretched hand rather than a clenched fist. This was done mostly out of genuine compassion, but also served as a coping mechanism - a distraction from their own needs and struggles. 

An extremely loyal and dedicated individual, most of Krie’s actions and decisions are driven by their devotion to their loved ones, and they consistently put others first even at their own detriment, which can get them in trouble from time to time. Aside from this, their passions include anything and everything to do with art and xenobiology, and their thirst for learning is unquenchable. Despite their loved ones being their utmost priority, Krie is also extremely introverted and likes to spend long stretches of time alone. They are nervous and lacking any semblance of self-confidence, and will quickly withdraw and isolate if they become overwhelmed. While they are gentle, kind, and compassionate by nature, that does not mean they are incapable of making difficult decisions or taking care of themself in a fight. They have their own brand of quiet determination - sometimes outright stubbornness - that can pull them though tough situations when the need arises. 


End file.
